A Birthday Fit Just for Us
by Milk-and-Egg
Summary: Murdoc's first birthday with Noodle and Noodle's latest birthday with Murdoc.


If there was one thing that Murdoc never wants to be, it would be a circus clown. The other thing he never wants to be is a father. Any child that would be put in his care would surely end up with some kind of trauma or mental disorder. He doesn't want any chance that an innocent child would go through the same childhood that he had, and he doesn't trust himself to not act like his father.

So, Satan himself must really want this child to suffer. The small 10-year-old girl that arrived at their doorstep one day is an excellent guitarist, but not one that he wants to be responsible for. To prevent the girl, Noodle her name is, from suffering Murdoc makes sure he has nothing to do with her when they aren't making music.

Russel is the one who took the role of raising her after no one claimed to be her real parents. 2D would be a terrible parent, as would Murdoc but 2D actually tries to be in Noodle's life. 2D acts like her older brother, doting on her and acting like a jealous sibling when Russel makes her food and not him. Murdoc would rather stay in his Winnebago all day and night than risk affecting the girl.

Noodle cannot speak English but that doesn't stop Murdoc from believing that he'll ruin her. She knows a few words in English thanks to Russel and 2D and that's enough to stray Murdoc away. Communicating with her through music was much easier than speaking and he knows he can't harm her through song.

Currently the band is taking a break after the success of their first album. Russel has been occupied with his new hobby of taxidermy and teaching Noodle different things. 2D has been doing who knows what, probably staring into space or something. Murdoc had been occupying himself by going to bars and showing off his new celebrity status. Noodle is curious about everything and is finally acting like a child and not a small adult. Good, Murdoc didn't have much of a childhood so it's nice to see her finally being a child.

On a rainy day in June, Murdoc's birthday, Russel came knocking on his Winnebago's door. Murdoc saw him outside of the window and grumbled to himself. What does he want? Murdoc knows he told the band that he wants to do his own thing on his birthday during one of the rarer occasions where the band was all together at once.

Murdoc clenched his fists and stomped over to the door of the vehicle and opened it roughly. "What could you possibly want from me, Russ? I'm trying to prepare for a night of luxury on my birthday!" He spoke quickly and aggressively. His threatening demeanor has never worked on Russel, so he isn't sure why he still tries.

Russel scowled at Murdoc's words and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know it's your birthday and all, man, but I need to take 'D to his doctor's appointment. Will you watch Noodle while we're gone?"

After taking a moment to process what the drummer said, Murdoc frowned further and threw his hands in the air. "I'm going out tonight! I can't watch Noodle!" He said in disbelief like Russel should know better than to ask.

"Three or four hours at max. We should be home around seven which gives you plenty of time to go out." The drummer remained unphased by the bassist.

Murdoc crossed his arms now and spit as he spoke without meaning to, "Can't we hire a bloody babysitter or something? Or better yet, call a taxi for 2D?"

"You know damn well we can't hire a babysitter with all of the zombies shambling around and 'D being on his own would be a disaster," Russel said with a sigh like he expected the resistance from Murdoc.

The two had a bit of a staring contest for a few seconds before Murdoc eventually backed down. With a loud groan he said, "Fine. But you better be here at seven o'clock sharp. If you aren't I'm taking Noodle to the bar with me."

"You do that, and I'll break your nose again, don't try me," Russel more or less growled and turned to walk back into Kong Studios.

Murdoc knew well enough that Russel wasn't bluffing about punching him in the nose again. He frowned deeper and followed the drummer out of the car park, closing the Winnebago's door behind him. Sometimes he wishes that he could fire Russel, but the man is too good to get rid of. Plus, he'd probably take Noodle with him.

As they were walking through the bare hallways Russel said, "By the way, Happy birthday, Muds."

"Yeah whatever," He replied.

When the two arrived in one of the studio's many common rooms 2D and Noodle were sitting in front of a coffee table and looks to be doing a puzzle. From the corner of Murdoc's eye, he saw Russel smile. What a sap. The room was one of their bigger room with a few couches placed around the room randomly. A TV was on a table in front of one of the couches. The rain was visible through the curtain-less windows. One of Noodle's guitars was lying on the ground on the other side of the room. Surprisingly the room was fairly cleaner since the last time he was in here.

2D held a puzzle piece in his hand and squinted at it with his black eyes. Then he held it in front of Noodle's face. "I'm not very sure where this one would go. I've been lookin' forever now and it just don't fit anywhere," The singer said to the small girl like she'd understand him.

The Japanese girl grabbed the piece with her small hands and looked at the puzzle for a literal second before placing the piece where it fit. She smiled proudly and looked up at the taller man. "Good?" She asked.

2D looked down to the puzzle and back at Noodle, "Yeah you did pretty good. Made me look stupid though."

"That's because you are stupid," Murdoc said with a chuckle.

Russel elbowed Murdoc in the ribs. Before Murdoc could throw an insult the drummer's way Russel said, "Alright, 'D, let's get going before Muds here can start bitching."

2D stood up and stretched. "'Kay Russ, thanks for takin' me," The singer said and stepped over the coffee table to be next to Russel.

"No problem," The drummer replied.

Murdoc gave them both dirty looks.

"Happy birthday, Murdoc," 2D said with a smile.

Murdoc stopped giving the two dirty looks, "Have fun with your physician, Dents."

Shaking his head, the drummer grabbed his hat off the back of a chair and started walking away without a word. 2D noticed this and half-jogged to catch up to him.

With no warning the bassist was now left alone with their small guitarist. Wide-eyed, Murdoc looked behind him to the child who was still working on her puzzle. For the next three to four hours he's going to be alone with her. He would like to just go back to his Winnebago and just leave her alone. She's very mature for her age so she probably won't die. But he doesn't leave her alone and instead shuffled over to the couch in front of the coffee table and sat down.

Noodle looks up and meets his eyes. He feels his back stiffen involuntarily. He doesn't usually bother with Noodle unless she's needed for band things. Why does he feel more scared of her than he is of Russel? Currently the guitarist had a yellow raincoat on despite being indoors. She always loved those coat-type pieces of clothing that go down to her knees. For some reason she hated dresses despite that. She also had her helmet on that hid away her botched self-haircut.

After a moment of just staring at each other Noodle smiled. "Murdoc," She said apprehensively.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Noodle?"

"Hah… Happy birthday?" She said more like a question. With her accent she spoke slowly and her 'th' sounded more like an 's' sound.

Murdoc couldn't help but smile as well. "Thank you," He said as he felt his nerves calming down. Noodle was only a child, he isn't sure why he was so nervous. He can't ruin her in one day.

Noodle smiled a little wider at Murdoc's reaction. She then stood up and went over to sit with the older man. This in a way made Murdoc nervous again. Is she trying to bond with him? Maybe he shouldn't have humored her.

The small girl tapped Murdoc's arm twice while still looking up at him through her bangs. The bassist gave her a questionable look.

"Um…" She paused and had a focused look on her face. She was probably trying to translate what she wanted to say. "Do you like birthday?" She finally asked.

He has no idea how to respond to that. Does he like birthdays in general? Or did she mean to ask if he was having a good birthday? Deciding to not wonder about it too hard, Murdoc gave her a simple answer, "Yes."

She smiled again and gave one nod. Murdoc continued to look as Noodle nudged herself over bit by bit until her legs were squished against his. They had this entire couch and Noodle chose to sit right in Murdoc's personal space.

Murdoc gave her an annoyed glare. "Is this necessary?" He asked to the short lump pressed against him.

Noodle raised her head from Murdoc's side and looked him in the eyes intently. She probably didn't understand the question.

Sighing, Murdoc let his back hit the couch and tried to relax. All he needs to do is make sure Noodle doesn't accidentally kill herself. He closed his eyes and hoped that Noodle would take the hint and leave him alone.

Instead, Noodle tapped his arm again until he reopened his eyes. When he did open his eyes again Noodle asked, "Birthday mine when?"

She wants to know when her own birthday is. Well how the hell should he know? She came to them in a box with no information about her. The band doesn't even know her real name. Is he supposed to tell her that no one knows her birthday? That she doesn't have a birthday? He isn't nearly drunk enough to have this conversation with a little girl who doesn't even speak English.

"Uh…" He started. Noodle looked at him with wide eyes and a wide smile. "Halloween. Your birthday is on Halloween. You'll get lots of candy on your birthday." He just couldn't bear to say something that would take that smile off her face. When she's older she'll know that he was just spouting bullshit, but what child doesn't want to celebrate their birthday? If no one knows her birthday then Murdoc will give her a birthday. It's perfect anyways, who wouldn't want to dress up and get free candy on their birthday?

The little guitarist seemed satisfied with this answer and put her tiny hands on each of Murdoc's cheeks. Before the bassist could complain Noodle said something in Japanese that he recognized as 'Thank you, Murdoc'. Then she stopped squishing his cheeks and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

He couldn't help but smile at the affection. Then he returned the hug after debating with himself whether he should or not. If Russel is raising her than he can't ruin her, right? He can just be Uncle Murdoc. The badass uncle who teaches Noodle all the swear words he knows and how to stop bullies. He never thought he'd want to be a big part in Noodle's life but seeing her try to bond with him is making him want to rethink that.

Noodle pulled back from the hug and hopped off the couch. Murdoc was about to ask what she was doing but she answered that question by grabbing her guitar off the ground. Her hands strummed the guitar naturally despite them being so tiny. The riff she played could have been easily mistaken as being played by a rock legend.

Murdoc knew the smile was still on his face by the way Noodle smiled back. She then surprised him by singing in Japanese. The words were foreign to Murdoc, but he recognized the melody as being 'happy birthday'. This was his birthday gift. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he felt some sort of warmth in his chest. It made him a little anxious, but a good kind of anxious. Murdoc was very excited for his night out tonight, but for some reason he has a feeling that this will be the best part of his birthday.

 **2018**

Murdoc has made a lot of mistakes throughout his career and his life. He recognizes that now. His past actions have hurt the people that he cares about the most. The bassist knows that he doesn't deserve a second chance, but the band is willing to give him one. He doesn't want to let them down like all the other times.

Taking a deep breath, Murdoc grabbed his favorite bass guitar off its hook and left his room. He passed by the various Halloween décor that was hung about their new studio. He looked in every room he passed by until his eyes landed on what he was looking for.

In the room he was now in, Noodle was applying make-up to 2D's face. She looked to be concentrating as she dabbed a sponge around the singer's jaw.

Noodle stopped applying make-up for a moment and stood straight back up. With her hand on her chin she studied the man's face and narrowed her eyes. She then nodded once, smiled, and put her hands on her hips. "Looks like I'm finished, 'D. Take a look and tell me how wonderful I am," She said and held a hand mirror up to 2D's face.

"Oh, wow it looks smashin', Noods! You truly are amazin'!" 2D said. Murdoc could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," She said with her cat-like smirk on her face.

"But… you said-"

"Hey Muds, check out my artistry," Noodle said trying to ignore 2D questioning her logic.

With the bass guitar still in hand, Murdoc entered the room further until he was standing beside Noodle in front of where 2D was sitting. 2D has his face painted like a skull. With his black eyes, 2D's head could pass for a skull if he stood still. Murdoc tried to look for smudges or other imperfections, but he could find none. Noodle truly was amazing like 2D said.

"Looks great. We have yet to find something that you're not good at," Murdoc replied.

2D grinned at Murdoc's approval and stood up. "Yeah the kids will definitely love it. Sorry to ask you to do this on your birthday, Noodle," He said guiltily.

The guitarist waved him off. "Nah it's alright. I don't have anything planned tonight anyway. I'll most likely join you in handing out candy to the kids."

"That'll make it more fun with you there. I'm goin' to go get ready," 2D replied and walked away from his two bandmates to go to his room.

When the singer left Noodle sighed and turned her attention towards Murdoc. "So what are you-"

Murdoc cut her off by wiping his thumb over Noodle's chin.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a small laugh.

Murdoc took his hand away. "You had paint on your chin," He said teasingly.

She shook her head not sure if she believed him or not. "Thank you. Now what are you doing out here at two PM?"

The older man suddenly felt a little self-conscience. He hasn't done this with Noodle in a few years. Hopefully she would still get what he's trying to do. Holding up his bass guitar, Murdoc said, "Happy birthday, Noodle."

Noodle smiled in surprise, "Aww, you remembered!"

"It's Halloween how could I forget?" He asked with a frown.

"It was a joke, old man."

"Hey now, you're getting old too," He warned.

Without saying another word Noodle stepped forward and gave Murdoc a hug. The bassist automatically returned it. It's the first hug they've shared in while. It felt as nice as Murdoc remembered.

"How old are you now, Noodle?" Murdoc asked still embracing the closest thing he had to a daughter.

She groaned against his shoulder, "Ugh… 28."

Murdoc let go of her and held his hands up while still gripping the instrument. "Whoa now sorry. I could have broken your brittle bones there," He said smirking. Truthfully Noodle getting older scared him. It meant that he was old now and soon Noodle would want to continue her life with or without him. She may even start her own family someday… or her own band.

"You're an asshole," She replied with no real anger on her face.

The bassist reached out and ruffled her hair. "I remember your first birthday with us. You dressed up as a cat and we went around terrorizing London for candy," He recalled fondly.

Noodle laughed in response, "Russel was soooo pissed when you smashed that lady's window with your bass."

"The saying was trick or treat and she didn't give you a treat."

"Not a very creative trick though", Noodle said and swat Murdoc's hand away from her head.

Murdoc hoisted the bass up in his hands before he said, "Hush, you loved it at the time."

The guitarist sat herself into the chair 2D was once in to prepare for her gift. "Didn't say I didn't love it. I still think it was funny."

A smile tugged at the corners of Murdoc's mouth. He didn't reply to Noodle but instead begun to play a beat on his bass.

Noodle smiled back, "Murdoc."

He looked at her questioningly while still playing.

"Thank you."

He smiled wider and began singing, "Happy birthday to you-"


End file.
